Parte de su mundo
by Phaos-sama
Summary: Janet Van Dyne alias La Avispa, era un completo enigma para Hulk, pero no en un mal sentido, no, era todo lo contrario.


**Título:** Parte de su mundo

 **Categoría:** The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Género:** Amistad. Romance.

 **Advertencia:** Viñeta. Spoiler. Romance implícito.

 **Disclaimer:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de _**The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad de **Marvel Animation** y **Film Roman** , creadores de la franquicia.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Janet Van Dyne alias La Avispa, era un completo enigma para Hulk, pero no en un mal sentido, no, era todo lo contrario.

* * *

 **Parte de su mundo**

 _Por_ : Phaos-sama

.

.

Janet Van Dyne alias La Avispa, era un completo enigma para Hulk, pero no en un mal sentido, no, era todo lo contrario. Para empezar, ella no salió corriendo a causa de su presencia, ni cuando se conocieron ni en las diversas peleas donde se han enfrentado, ni siquiera parece resentirle por casi haberla matado unas cuantas veces y siempre le andaba sonriendo, tratándolo bien e incluso con cariño, bromeando acerca de muchas cosas y haciéndolo sentir menos un monstruo de rabia verde como la mayoría de la gente señala. Tampoco es como si lo del monstruo de rabia verde fuera una total mentira…

Janet era diferente. Hulk aún no puede dar con lo que la hace diferente a las otras mujeres, y no le importa, ella era diferente para él en un buen sentido, y eso bastaba. Ambos gustaban de ver películas juntos, y pasar momentos a solas en cualquier rincón de la mansión, esos momentos eran sus favoritos, porque hablaban de muchas cosas, mejor dicho, ella no cerraba la boca y él sólo escuchaba, comentando una que otra cosa, apreciando en secreto el brillo intenso en ese par de enormes ojos azules y la forma tan relajada en la que se posaba sobre su hombro la mayoría de las veces, hasta el punto de quedarse dormida sobre él; no parecía temer el acercarse tan íntimamente, abrazarlo o tratarlo como si no estuviera caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo. Ella sobrepasaba sus expectativas no reaccionando igual a otras personas. Y aunque el resto de los Vengadores lo trataban como a uno más del equipo, sólo Janet lo hacía sentir cómodo en la mansión, porque ella no vio a un monstruo, ni tampoco a ese débil de Banner, ella vio a Hulk, más allá de todo, donde se escondía realmente del mundo.

Cupido y Hombre de Hojalata siempre comentan algo sobre un enamoramiento cada vez que los ven juntos, y vaya que eran inteligentes, porque antes de que Hulk pudiera caer en cuenta del significado detrás de la palabra, huían como cobardes para salvaguardar sus vidas. Y no es como si Hulk les hiciera mucho caso, pues, en esos instantes, su atención recaía en Janet, siempre en Janet, esa pequeña mujer cuya vida pudiera aplastar como a una insignificante mosca. Pero no lo haría, se había prometido nunca más hacerle daño, tanto físico como emocional.

Ella no lo merecía.

—Hulk…

Alzó la mirada. Y frente a él, estaba ella, de pie, con las manos en la cadera, mirándolo con una preocupación genuina.

Por alguna razón, el saber que ella se preocupaba por él, hasta el punto de irse de cabeza contra algún despiadado enemigo a sabiendas de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo, le producía una rara tibieza en el pecho y un creciente sentido de protección. Era emocionante. Mucho más que cegarse por la ira o el aplastar cosas. Y eso sólo ocurría con Janet.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro? —arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

—Sí. No es nada.

Ella lo miró indecisa por unos minutos. Luego sonrió, irradiando su propia luz como el sol pleno en verano, fuerte y ardiente.

—¡Vayamos a ver una película! —dijo aferrándose a su brazo derecho. Él asintió en silencio, y juntos caminaron hacia el interior de la mansión—: Quitémosle a Tony ese delicioso helado napolitano que dijo que no tocáramos. Si pregunta, le echamos la culpa a Ojo de Halcón, después de todo, es quien siempre anda hurgando y comiendo de las golosinas de Tony.

Hulk sonrió con malicia. Esa idea le gustaba, no podía aplastar o romper cosas, pero sí disfrutaría viendo a un arquero correr por su vida. El hombre le caía bien, pero era divertido verlo huir de un Hombre de Hojalata muy enojado en su traje.

Mientras caminaban, Avispa se encogió, sentándose encima de su hombro, platicándole sobre las cosas que podían hacer juntos durante el día, provocándole una vez más ese extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago con cada toque de sus diminutas manos o mirada incandescente. Bañándolo con la comodidad y la tranquilidad que sólo alcanzaba a tener con su burbujeante presencia.

Hulk no conocía el amor, no conocía lo que era amar ardientemente hasta morir, consumirse en las llamas de la pasión o el por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba extraño en presencia de Janet, pero eso a él no le importaba, después de todo, sólo sabía que ella era alguien muy importante para él, y eso bastaba.

Haría lo que estuviera en su poder para protegerla, se prometió, y Hulk no rompe sus promesas. Incluso si tuviera que ir contra el mundo, él protegería a Janet.

Porque Janet lo valía, porque ella se había vuelto parte de él, parte de su mundo, ella era una amiga fiel y eso bastaba…

… por lo menos, por ahora.

* * *

 **N/A:** Está bien, hace mucho tiempo que deseaba escribir algo sobre estos dos, realmente tenía pensado escribir algo cuya trama fuese más extendida, pero por los momentos, me siento conforme con lo que he sacado. Admito que me gustó mucho la interacción que tienen estos dos personajes en el show, la química que hay entre ellos es bastante maleable, y me aproveché de ella. Además, no me gusta Hank, lo siento mucho por sus fans. Él es muy desesperante.

Por otra parte, no hay suficiente fics sobre este par en el fandom, y decidí contribuir con la causa, no vayan a matarme por eso.

¿Algún comentario al respecto? ¿Opinión, crítica, lo que sea?

Ahora sí enloquecí. Pero no importa.

Espero que les haya gustado. Sin más nada que anotar, me despido.

Hasta entonces.


End file.
